The Legend of Zelda: The Dragon Soul
by OracleSight
Summary: Ganondorf is coming back, a century after his defeat against the Hero of Twilight, the King of Evil is stronger than ever before . The new hero is born, but he is still a baby, how will he survive? and will he become strong enough to save the day? The only hope lies with the dragon clan that seek to restore its honor after losing it to Volvagia's madness and Ganondorf's influence.


**Oracle: Hey there guys here is a new idea I had I hope you will like it**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: The beginning of a new cycle<span>

Hyrule, the lands created and blessed by the golden goddesses, a peaceful haven...many may think so, since the hero of Twilight's era and the death of Ganondorf the demon king, Hyrule had known only peace. It's been more than a century...but for how long the peace will last?

Far from he green luxurious lands of Hyrule in the middle of the Gerudo desert stood the Spirit temple, a massive temple carved out of the desert's stone in the shape of a massive statue that represented the goddess of sands as a woman with snake head shaped helmet that sat cross legged on top of the temple's entry. Deep in this temple now once again under the control of dark forces, stood two aged women of small stature. Their skin was tan and very wrinkled. Their eyes were red and their hair white. They looked perfectly alike except for the jewel on their forehead. For on the jewel was red, and for the second it was blue.

They were Kotake and Koume, the Twinrova the evil twin witches of ice and fire. They served Ganondorf during his first attempt at conquering the world but the hero of time defeated them. Now they were back and were scheming.

"So sister, how is our master?" Koume asked

"He is regaining his powers slowly...coming back from the realm of the deads is not something easy...and you Koume...did you find the hero's reincarnation?" Kotake asked.

a wicked grin appeared on the features of the fire witch "Yes, he just a baby. his father is a knight that is currently in post in the Citadel. He is alone with his mother in Kakariko village" Koume answered letting out her evil snicker.

"Heheh...then let's act tonight! the sooner we get rid of this nuisance, the better!" Kotake said joining her sister in the evil laugh that echoed through the whole temple as they took off on their broom.

They flew all the way from the desert to the village and landed near a house without a single noise.

In the house a women with fair skin, blond hair, and purple eyes craddled a baby singing quietly a slow and soothing lullaby. She smiled to the infant in her arms that looked like mostly like her except for his blue eyes inherited from his father. the women finally sat in a rocking chair by the fireplace.

Suddenly the door of the small house was crushed by a ball of ice hard as steel, and the twin witches entered in the house snickering manically.

Kotake walked forward and extended a hand to the woman "Give us the baby and you may live to see the light of another day" the ice witch said with a vicious smirk splitting ugly,wrinkled face.

The woman stood up looking right in the eyes of the witch, determination could be plainly seen in her eyes. Kotake shivered as it was the same look as the Hero of Time's, it was clear that she would not hand over her child without a fight. The woman suddenly slam her hand on the wooden floor **"Din's Fire!"** she shouted, fire erupted from her hand surprising the ice witch and burning her face mercilessly "Ah! You bitch! how dare you!" she cried as she rolled on the ground holding her face.

The woman ran away jumping out a window, she knew she could not hope to defeat the witches so she ran toward a nearby cave that would lead her to Death Mountain were her baby would be safe with the Gorons. But before she could enter it she was on the receiving of a purple fireball sent by Koume in retaliation for harming her sister "You will die in the most painful and slow way there!" Koume shouted fury clear on her feature, as she flew toward the woman but she suddenly found herself trying to dodge a barrage of explosive arrows sent by the villagers. taking this chance the women who was still alive even if she now had a nasty burn on her back ran into the cave.

"You won't escape!" Kotake cried out as she flew toward the women intending on getting revenge for the burns and suddenly a wall of sand rose in front her , she barely managed to not hit it. She was now even more furious as she recognized the spell used to do this "This magic! Nabooru! "

a woman walked out of the shadows. She had a tan skin,long red hair tied in a long and high ponytail , and golden eyes. She wore white baggy pants and a robe like the witches but white with traditional Gerudo patterns; and she also had an amber gem on her forehead, she was simply gorgeous "Twinrova..." she said glaring at both witch as she unsheathed her scimitar ready to fight.

"Just as foolish as your ancestor! you don't bear her name for nothing!" Kotake said spiting on the ground, anger obvious in her eyes.

"Foolish? I don't think so...after all it is me who found the hero first, and made sure he was safe" the sand priestess said with a smirk, she was truly delighted with how she messed up the witches plan's.

"How dare you oppose your King!" Koume shouted angrily sending a fire ball that was stopped by another wall of sand.

"I am the priestess of the sand goddess, the keeper of the Gerudo's traditions and most sacred lore. And Ganondorf is no longer our king! he lost that right when his ambition started to claim innocent lives!" Nabooru retorted. She swung her scimitar at them, sending a tidal wave of sand at the two witches. While the Twinrova dodged her attack she threw a bomb just above the cave's entry destroying it.

the witches that had barely dodged the sand wave were now trying to keep up with the villagers who kept sending explosive arrows and bombs at them "Kotake! we must retreat! we can't fight both Nabooru and a whole army of villagers equipped with explosives!" Koume said totally panicked as it was not suppose to happen like this, and as if to show fate itself was against them the Gorons who were alerted by fireworks who were meant as a signal, arrived and hurled bombs and huge rocks at them.

"Grrr...Nabooru! mark my words! you will pay for this humiliation!" Kotake shouted as she flew away with her sister.

Nabooru smirked at her enjoying the obvious fury on the ice witch's face "Whatever you say old hag" she replied with a shrug obviously not affected by the threat.

Meanwhile in the cave the hero's mother was still running to reach Death Mountain, but as she walked her whole body screamed in agony. it was if her blood was fire, slowly burning her to death. But she did not stop, she had to get her son to safety. Her sight became blurred as the pain became more intense, without knowing it she took the wrong way and went to fully different part of Death Mountain. When the hero's mother noticed it, it was already to late, the pain was so intense that her legs could no longer carry her, she forced herself to fall on her back to not hurt the infant in her arms, the only hope of Hyrule against the coming darkness. the pain was too much for her, she slowly closed her eyes as she felt the burning pain replaced by the tight and cold embrace of death.

The baby in her arm cried knowing something was not right with his mother. The cries of the young baby soon attracted the attention of a strange man. He was a tall armored knight, his armor was scarlet with details that looked like dragon scales,wings, and the gauntlets looked like claws. the helmet itself was shaped like the head of a dragon, his eyes could not be seen in the shadows of this helmet.

He kneeled and looked at the corpse and then at the infant that stopped crying as soon as the man was close enough for him to distinguish him, the baby tried to reach for the man with his small hands cooing man seem uncertain, then the baby began to cry again. It somehow triggered something in the strange knight's heart, he could not explain it but the cries of this baby seemed to tear his heart apart. He took the baby in his arm and cradled him. When the baby began to coo happily the knight chuckled, he took a look at a pendant around the baby's neck "Link? so that's your name?" the Knight said as Link only giggled happily in response.

Soon what looked like armored bipedal lizards arrived, one of them went to the knight obviously curious about the baby in his arm "Who is this, Master Volga?" he asked obviously confused.

"The son of this woman...and now mine" Volga answered looking at the fallen mother with some saddness.

the lizardman gave a strange look at the dragon knight "What? are you sure of this master? You want to raise a human baby?" he asked kind of confused.

Volga only nodded as he examined once again the body of the woman, he took a look at her back and saw a burn mark with multiple black lines that went from the burn and spread every where, the black lines seemed to match the blood vessels' pattern. He also detected dark energy in the burn mark. Volga's features twisted and showed obvious disgust "The one who killed her used a fire imbued with dark magic...it flowed through her blood and burned her alive from the inside like a poison...the one who did this was obviously cruel and had no sense of honor" he muttered, then he looked at the lizardman "Lizal, take this woman's body back to the village discretely and leave it sacrificed herself for her son, so it is the least we can do" he said.

Lizal nodded and did as he was told while Volga took Link with him back to the dragon clan's village deep in the mountain. That village was on the other side of the lava filled cave in a small valley that no one would have thought existed. the inhabitants were mostly lizalfos and aeralfos, and what appeared to be humans who were in fact dragons in an alternative form.

"Welcome home lord Volga" one of the transformed dragons said, she was a tall woman with long dark blue hair, her eyes were slitted and light pink, she wore a red cloak with silver flame patterns.

"Thank you Aleria" Volga said with a nod as he walked toward his home.

"Tell me, this little baby...he is a human, right?" Aleria said obviously confused as to why the leader of the dragon clan had a human baby with him.

Volga nodded "Yes, and he will be my son from now on" he said, his helmet disappeared in a burst of flame revealing two red slitted eyes with fang like mark that went down from his eyes to the middle of his cheek s, and platinum blond hairs. Volga was now string right into Aleria's eyes making it clear he would not have anyone oppose his decision.

"Calm down, our clan once lived peacefully with the humans...until the Volvagia incident that made us lose their trust" Aleria said raising a hand trying to calm her clan leader "Can I hold him?" she asked

Volga hesitated but finally let Aleria hold Link who seemed to like her too, Aleria smiled then she saw something that made her eyes widen "Volga...look at this" she showing the baby's left hand on which was three triangle that formed a bigger one.

"The golden goddesses' symbol! The Triforce?!" Volga was shocked knowing exactly what it meant, he looked at Aleria who nodded "This child is born to bear a great burden...he was not put on your path for nothing...it is the goddesses will, we are to make sure this child has the strength to carry his burden" Aleria said looking apologetically at the child. She was saddened by the fact that the child's life was already set the day he was born; he would have to face countless hardship to complete the task he would be given.

Volga looked at Aleria "Aleria, being the priestess of our clan you are an expert in magic, right?" Aleria nodded "Does a fire fueled by dark magic that act like a poison seem familiar to you?"

Aleria's eyes widened "Indeed, it a forbidden magic that disappeared during the Hero of Time's era...there was only two known users at the time, Volvagia and Koume the fire sorceress. Why?"

"Link's mother is died from this very spell" Volga answered.

Aleria was now worried of the implications of this "Then our enemy is the twin evil sorceresses, the Twinrova, the surrogate mothers of Ganondorf...well they should not know about our village, so it is the safest place in Hyrule for the future hero to grow up" the priestess said holding the child.

"Indeed...and I swear that I will keep him safe no matter what it might cost me" Volga said, the determination in his eyes made Aleria smile, knowing that nothing could stop Volga when he was like this.

_Meanwhile at Kakariko village_

"Sorry Nabooru, but we did not find the hero, nor his mother..." a villager told the sand priestess .

The goron tribe's chief Darmani was now worried "What are we going to do now?" he asked losing his calm.

Nabooru was unsure of what to say, she closed her eyes and focused, suddenly a powerful wind blew "The spirits says that the hero is alive...alive and safe...I don't know how...but the spirits say that everything will be alright, we just have to keep our faith in the future no matter what happen" she said as she listened to the ancient spirits that spoke to her through the wind.

"Believing in the future? I guess we can't anything else" Darmani said crossing his arms

"Yes, but it will be what will ensure that when the hero comes he still find peoples ready to fight by his side" Nabooru replied

The others could only nod in agreement as it was obvious that it was the only thing they could do. They had managed to fight off the Twinrova together, so they could keep fighting to protect Hyrule while the hero gather the strength that would ultimately allow him to save them all. The future of Hyrule was now uncertain.

**End of the Prologue **


End file.
